Blue Midnight
by charleejoem
Summary: I dont know what happened, I dont know where i am. But all i know is i want to get out.   Sorry, i really suck at summarys, but Please read its my first book and its wayy better than the summary!
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first story, i hope you guys enjoy it. I was just fooling around and i wanted to see what people though. Thanks :D**

I woke and felt the throbbing pain in my head, the sweat beading on my forehead and drip down my face so that it was hanging, tickling on my chin. The tight fibers of the wire bit into my skin as I clenched my teeth in a familiar way I was so used to doing. My hair hang in a lose ballerina bun as little hairs struggled out of place making me thing of the beautiful music that I longed to hear.

I could hear his steps in the distance, the slight "thump of his newly injured leg that sent chills down my back. The damp iciness of the stone floor was the only thing keeping me from sleeping. However, it was numbing my body were it ached and I wished I could slip into a scalding tub to heal my body.  
Then I heard the sound of his feet moving and could smell intoxicating smell of his cologne from here, I slumped my body, causing my hair come lose of the bun and drape in front of my face creating a shield. I could feel him breathing down the back of my neck it took every ounce of will power not to cringe when he brushed my hair behind my ears. I wanted to scream and shout out the nastiest words my father used to use. This is what he was going to turn me into.  
I knew what would happen if I fought back now, I would lose energy and I would lose the battle. I weighing the odds that he had against me. He was taller, he looked about 6'2 and weigh about, maybe 183 pounds. However most of the weight was muscle, if I saw him on the street I wouldn't suspect he was a bad guy. His hair was a bright honey colour that went a little bit over the ears. It had a natural wavy look that made him look as though he had just been out for a run. The light flickered letting me for a second to see his eyes, his eyes that were the color of sapphire, odd. His clothes were much like other men, plaid flannel shirt ,jeans and sneakers with navy blue shoes with lace's that were a bit too long. The only thing that was off was his eyes.  
This is the man I was going to hate. My mother always told me that people don't really hate anything, they dislike it and hate is too strong of a word.  
Jacinta, my mother had been brought up in a world that didn't exist, where the prince always saved the princess and slayed the dragon. I found it ironic that her name means lovely in Greek. Her life had been perfect for her, she had found the "perfect man", had two children and lived in a house were only love was allowed to enter. Jacinta could always find good in people when I could only find bad. I saw what other's failed to see, it's like my mind would seek out each flaw everyone has. Epically in my father.  
Snaped out of my thoughts I felt a hand close around my wrist and mid thigh. I had been so lost in thought I didn't feel him remove the wires that had bound my hands. All I had to do was wait till he took the thick ropes off my feet and if I throw all of my weight and catch him off guard.  
The light flickered in my eyes. Then women beside him, was short with strawberry blonde hair that was cropped short and went in to perfect little ringlets. She had a slim figure and could only be 5"4 at tallest.  
The man's fingers were rough and a rock got caught in the wound on my writs and I cringed, and decided to try and run. No second later the women whipped out a stick and struck me on the head. The last thing I saw her unusual colored eyes, then everything went dark.  
My name is Athena, and this is how my story begins.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Waking

Chapter 1 Waking

I woke up and I could smell something burning, I opened my eyes to see that I had been moved in to a room with brown walls and a thick carpet that was stained with brown. The room had just enough room for the small cot I was on and the fire place that was in the corner across from the door. The roof looked bumpy and small drops of water formed, prepping its self to fall.  
The tiny cot I was laying on was warm and had patches of brown in some places. My head ached and I felt as if it was going to explode, I would give my leg for an aspirin. It slowly came back to me what happened, hands being untied, rock getting caught in my wrist and those eyes looking at me right before the cub made contact with my head. Something about those eyes bothered me, something familiar but dangerous seemed to lurk behind them. It was one of those feelings again, the ones were it hurt when I tired to remember.  
Then the door opened and in walked the short lady that had a peculiar way of walking like a cat. Luckily I hadn't moved too much and my face was covered with my hair and shirt. She studied me for moment before she walked out leaving the door open a bit. I could hear clearly enough that she was having a conversation with a male that had a voice like dark chocolate, bitter.  
"I think she's awake and trying to fool us Travis, she's not as stupid as she looks".Snapped the women.  
"Well I already bound her feet and elbows Cassandra what else do you want me to do?" Said the man that must be Travis. "Why did you tie her elbows and not her wrist, she might be able to squiggle out and she seems to be stronger than we though."  
"Well if you haven't notice her wrist are chewed to pieces from her wiggling her wrist so much, we need to put something on it so that it doesn't get infected", he sounded like he just wanted to go home. I could imagine his expression, but something made me wonder why he was trying to help me.  
"Denis isn't even here and its not like he's going to inspected her, and just cause I'm so nice I'll leave you alone so that you can go in there and-  
"Don't ever say anything like that again! That's disgusting and foul and nothing to bless on anyone. I can't believe you sometimes, you're just so mean, uncaring and self centered.  
With such rage in him I had to see what was going on, because I could no longer hear them. As I quietly moved myself across the bed I could see a bit of them through the door. You could tell that the women named Cassandra was trying to calm down Travis, but I couldn't see him If I move a little more…  
That second they turned towards me and I tried to move backwards so they couldn't see me, but as I shifted my weight I fell on the ground head first, for the second time today I was knocked unconscious.


	3. A Different View

Travis POV

As she laid on the floor I wonder how stupid this girl was and if we should bring her a hospital, but I didn't dare to try and move her invade she was hurt. Sometimes I wonder if I should have even come here, but when it comes to her I always seemed drawn. I was always interested in different and abnormal things, but she interested me the most. I would spend hours just reading about her, that's why I think Denis asked me to have this job.  
In the little cellar where she lay, her hair fanned out on the bed she looked like a warrior.  
She was wearing a baggie tee shirt that had a worn out class of "2000" on it and a stain in the bottom left corner. She had black mesmerizing hair that fell down to her waist, and had a ringlet curl at the end. She was wearing black spandex pants and running shoes. I felt bad that we had to interrupt her morning jog.  
Then, as I went to move the hair out of her face to finally get a good look at her she moved.  
The first thing I ever saw of her face was those dark purple eyes. Those eyes that stared at me with confusment then hatred.  
I thought she would have screamed or try to claw my face off, but she didn't. She just keep staring at me, as if she was trying to shoot daggers out of her eyes. The more I stared at them the more I didn't want to look away.  
That's when she lashed out, I excepted her to use her hands but instead she used her legs to knock me off mine. She rolled over on to me with the wire that had been around her elbows and put it around my neck.  
I closed my eyes and waited, she'd have to strangle me for a long time iv been trying to find her for the last ten years, I am not giving her up easily. When I opened my eyes she wasn't looking at me, she wasn't even on me anymore. I looked around gathering my thoughts. Then I saw a flash of red and black hair falling over in the other room.  
I bolted out of the room to try to stop Cassandra from hurting her more than she already was. When I got there Cassandra was on top getting ready to throw a punch.  
Suddenly she said "I think my leg is broken". That was when i melted. I can't believe I just fought with this woman, she sounded so helpless and scared. We don't want to hurt her.  
I lunged for Clare's arm "Cassandra, get off of her for god sakes"!  
She tumbled to the side one I grabbed and hissed through her teeth "after I teach that little brat a lesson". Then she lunged.

**Sorry I know cliff hanger, thank you so much to for reviewing I really didn't think anyone would read let only review. I really hope others read! **

**PS- A BIG thanks to **Paranormalcy **thank you for reading my story! **


End file.
